


Give me prompts :)!

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I need prompts, Light Angst, M/M, all of those, just coem give me prompts of stuff you want me to write, kiss kiss, pls ill give u a kiss, so come click on this and comment prompts, tHANK U, u know - Freeform, what do i tag for this ujemr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: hello i need prompts to write with!!  more explanation on what ill write when u click on this / read thisi am sorry if the way i tagged this annoyed you i have no idea how to tag this one boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), im sorry lads, woah thats a lot
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Give me prompts :)!

hello! if you clicked on this then come here ill give u a kiss <3

i need prompts to write with! I really wanna write more fics for this series but i have no ideas for anything so prompts are greatly appreciated.

Ill take prompts for dreamnotfound, dreamnap, sapnotfound, and maybe even dreamnotnap! any prompts/writing requests for those i can do :) 

If you request something and want a certain ship with it or if you dont want a ship with it just lmk!! 

I wont be writing any smuts since i have no idea how to write those and im not at all confident enough to try, but i can write like making out and such. 

also i know like technically dream team isnt just those 3 but like you know,,,

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @willowspore


End file.
